1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of theft-deterrent tags and fasteners.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The following U.S. patents are made of record: U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,534 to H. J. Martens et al granted Oct. 14, 1975; U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,269 to M. A. J. Martens granted July 27, 1976; U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,509 to A. Weiner granted Feb. 5, 1980; U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,025 to H. J. Martens et al granted Sept. 9, 1980; U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,256 to H. J. de Jong granted July 28, 1981; U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,853 to H. Lipschitz granted July 20, 1982; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,049 to B. O. Gustavsson et al granted Nov. 20, 1984.